Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Black Chaos
by SilverFox4
Summary: Warning Must Have Played Sonic Adventure 1&2


The green Master Emerald glowed in all its glory. Chaos, as water, streamed downs the fountain. The chao sang in their choirs. And Knuckles sat at the top step of the Master Stairway, chain-sawing logs. Chaos, as secondary guardian, was ticked off at that the echidna warrior fell asleep again! He assumed his true form and then grabbed a small pebble and then pegged it at the back of Knuckles' head. Knuckles woke up in a snap, but lost his balance. He fell and cursed who ever knocked him in the back of the head. The Chao gathered around to watch Knuckles land with an echoing SHMACK! All there covered their eyes (except Knuckles) instantly when he landed. Knuckles pulled himself up and then walked slowly, gaining more speed per step. Finally in a full out run up the stairs He stopped in just enough time so he wouldn't crash into the Master Emerald.  
  
"Who the hell hit me in the back of the head?" He managed to growl. The Chao all stepped aside and pointed to the fountain.  
  
"CHAOS! Come here right now!" said Knuckles. Chaos slowly formed up. "You summoned me?"  
  
"Don't act so damn formal, did you peg me in the back of the head?"  
  
"Uh… No? Wait, yes! I mean no! No I mean yes! No wait!" Chaos thought out loud.  
  
"Will you make up your damn mind already?!" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"Are you yelling at Chaos again, Knuckles" called a well-known voice.  
  
"How did you guess, Sonic?" Knuckles said, his mood changing almost instantly as Sonic, his chao, Tails, and Amy came into view.  
  
" I don't know, I usually guess." Sonic said, shrugging.  
  
"That usually means he isn't thinking." said Laos, Sonic's chao. Laos is a Chaos Chao, heroic of course. He, like all Chaos Chao can speak telekinetically.  
  
"I think he has a point." Knuckles chuckled. "Shut up or I'll knock you both out, like I did Chaos. You do remember right, Chaos?" Sonic said angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir." Chaos said silently. He remembered the thrashing all too well.  
  
Chaos was in his perfect form as a monster until he got rid of the Chaos emeralds because he thought he had drained the negative power inside them. Then, out of nowhere, Super Sonic came at light speed smashing into his one weak point (his floating brain) six times in a row. Each hit more painful than the last until he finally reverted back to his kinder self. He then rebuilt the alter for the Master Emerald and became the emerald's second guardian, thus allowing Knuckles to have some adventure time with Sonic.  
  
"Everything of yours packed, Knuckles?" said Tails.  
  
"Yep, I just gotta say by to that watery cowered." Knuckles said somewhat angrily. He took one step and slipped on Chaos. Chaos then formed instantly.  
  
"Who are callin' a cowered knucklehead?" he yelled as he then tried to flick Knuckles off. This didn't go well because he couldn't figure out which finger to use.  
  
" Is it this one? Can't be, so it must be this one. Damn! It's got to be this one! No that's my thumb. Hmmmmmm…" He muttered as Knuckles got up and left to the docking area of Echidnopolis.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Eggopolis (aka in the middle of nowhere)  
  
" I thought you knew what you were doing, Rouge?" Shadow said impatiently.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to think." said Rouge, who had had just about up to here with Shadow's whining. "There!"  
  
The large door opened in front of them. Rouge smiled at her genius, while Shadow wished there was another way in.  
  
"Come on we must hurry before omelet-boy knows we're here." Shadow said. Before Rouge could answer, he was gone in a yellow blur.  
  
She knew the plan but she didn't think that the split up part would be so soon.  
  
"I said come on!" He nearly yelled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along off Robotnik's screen.  
  
1 Okay back, to Angle Isle  
  
"Whoa… Tails you said it was big but I didn't know how big!" Knuckles said in awe.  
  
"Yea it would have taken me ten years without that old factory compound I found." Tails said swelling with pride. They're talking about Tails' latest masterpiece, The Hurricane. The plane is about two stories high and twenty feet across, without the wings! It's the new flying home for Tails, Sonic, and (sadly) Amy. It can even hold hold the Tornado, which does. It's also fully armed and can be in flight with out fuel forever, thanks to Chaos.  
  
Chaos created special emeralds, which are as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds combined. These were originally created so Sonic could become Super Sonic with out the Chaos Emeralds, but then Knuckles got two that had the power of one, then Tails got one then Amy got one because she threatened Chaos with her hammer.  
  
"So, yal ready?" Tails asked. Everyone replied in order:  
  
"Yep!" "Ya, I guess so." "Yes I sure am." "Wait! I got to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"You can go after we take off! Okay, here we go!" Tails said.  
  
The giant planes engines, in a vertical position at the tip of each wing, began to slowly blaze on in a roar. The plane rose about ten feet before the engines changed position to a horizontal one and then it zoomed off. And that's all because if I stay up any later the key's will become fuzzy lookin'. Until next time, true believers! 


End file.
